The Glimpse
by kazorashi
Summary: The first time Tanjirou sees Kanao, he doesn't believe someone could be just so beautiful. Tankana Week


**The Glimpse**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimetsu no Yaiba** **b****y any means necessary. All rights go to Koyoharu Gotouge.**

.

.

_Summary: _The first time Tanjirou sees Kanao, he doesn't believe someone could be just _so_ beautiful.

.

_(A/N: ZENITSU IS BEST MAN?! He's my boy, I had to add him in this somehow.)_

* * *

The first time he sees her, he cannot believe someone could be so beautiful.

More gorgeous than the biology teacher, Kanae.

More attractive than his senpai, Shinobu.

More stunning than even his sister, Nezuko.

_'They're all beautiful in their own way.' _His conscience tries to justify inside his head. And yet... Why is it that he still cannot look away anytime Kanao is near? Why do ruby red eyes trail after her every time she begins to leave? Why does his heart begin to ache for her when she's not close?

Why does she look so sad, in those deep, mysterious, amethyst eyes?

It's the first thing Tanjirou notices when they make eye contact. That despite all of her beautiful, wonderful, and innocent worth, Kanao looks so, so sad. At first he thought he had imagined it but... Looking at her now, sitting across from her as they eat their lunch on top of the roof with all their friends, he doesn't think so anymore. Even though Kanao is smiling, it doesn't reach her eyes. They're nothing but blank and devoid of any life and emotion. It twists at his heart to see her this way.

Apparently, he's not the only who notices. Zenitsu, ever the lover of all woman (and there is not a single woman he won't pay attention to) leans in to whisper into his ear. "What's up with Kanao-san? Doesn't she seem..." The blonde teen scrunches his brows a bit. "Enervate?" Confused, Tanjirou looks at Zenitsu.

"Umm... Can you use a more... Normal," he stretches out this part, "word?" Zenitsu sighs inwardly before scooting closer to Tanjirou. Together, they stare at Kanao who entertains Inosuke and his shenanigans. Despite everyone's initial shock at first by the two of them, they made a great pair.

Of friends, course.

"What I mean is that... Kanao-san seems unusually tired, lifeless today." Explains Zenitsu as he reaches for an onigiri. "To be honest, I'm a bit worried." He says with heavy concern. "You should talk to her Tanjirou." Suggests Zenitsu as he takes a large bit. The brunet stiffens just a bit before questioning why it should be him. He is met with a look of bewilderment. "You mean, you don't know?" He asks, stunned. Grains of rice cover the corner of his lips before the blonde hurriedly wipes them away. "Doesn't... Doesn't she..._like _you?" He whispers this but with such confidence, Tanjirou's heart races.

The younger teen squirms a bit at where he's sitting, heat gathering in his cheeks. He quickly looks at Kanao. She catches his glimpse and her smile, if just slightly, grows a little bit more. Tanjirou looks away, feeling extremely shy at this point. It's almost enough to tick Zenitsu off but he ignores it. With a strained smile, he pats his best friend's shoulder. "Ahhh, Tanjirou... You should definitely talk to her. I think it would do you both good."

Tanjirou's cheeks begin to turn an embarrassing shade of red, much to Zenitsu's amusement. "Y-You think so?" Asks the brunet, giving a light laugh while a hand reaches behind his head, scratching it due to nerves.

"Yes, yes." He nods. "After all, you both like each other."

Tanjirou freezes at this. Zenitsu's word ring in his ears and slowly, he brings his hand back down to his side. Blinking several times, Tanjirou just stares into nothingness.

_"After all, you both like each other."_

_'L-Like?' _Wonders Tanjirou, his gaze shifting over to Kanao. She continues to listen to Inosuke's tirade of words against their school principle, but her smile suddenly seems softer. Her eyes a bit more bright than what it was several minutes ago. _'Is it because... She saw me?'_ As conceited as his words might seem, even for him, Tanjirou finds himself wishing that it was the case. His heart strings tug fiercely at the thought and Tanjirou almost laughs to himself. _'I see...'_ He realizes, finally. Why his eyes would always linger her way._ 'I like her.' _Admitting it to himself set his heart ablaze.

How long it took him to realize that it was love at first sight.

If there was anyone willing to spare a glance towards Tanjirou in this moment, they would see that he was smitten. Like an "ah-ha!" moment had happened for him. And maybe it has. Luckily, Zenitsu was there to witness his friend's realization and although it got on his nerves, the cowardly boy was glad to have shed some light on the dense brunet. Poor, quiet Kanao had asked him earlier if Tanjirou liked her even _remotely_. It pained him to see such a beautiful girl struggle so much with such a heavy emotion. Though he couldn't give Kanao the answer she deserved (hence her lack of life earlier), Zenitsu be damned if anyone else would get in their way.

_'Ah, I'm still pissed though.' _He thinks to himself, briefly shaking his head. _'Well... This is better than being forced to watch those two give flirty eyes to each other all the time when the other isn't looking.' _Honestly, the blonde needed an award of some kind. Everyone was tired of seeing Kanao and Tanjirou dance around each other.

He was doing _everyone_ a favor.

* * *

_(A/N: I so wanted to continue this but somehow, Tankana week snuck up on me so I was unable to finish the second part of this story in time. However, I hope this is enough! Love my Tankana OTP! Don't worry, I hope to add their second installment sometime later, in another fanfic!)_


End file.
